<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gay together by brainiak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608375">gay together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainiak/pseuds/brainiak'>brainiak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, harley is not gucci, i have no clue what im doing, this is my first time doing this!, uh, wanna be safe for this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainiak/pseuds/brainiak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>harley keener was gay.<br/>thankfully, so was peter parker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gay together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>holy fuck um hi?!<br/>this is my first time doing something like this<br/>its kinda sad rn but im gonna just go for it and ig we'll see what happens !!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw: homophobia. you have been warned</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>harley keener was gay.</p><p>  it was plain and simple, he liked boys. he never showed much interest in girls. they were pretty, yes, but he never felt… like that. he felt wrong, like an oddity, like he didn’t belong. everything he knew told him, no, screamed at him that he should like women. he should be attracted to them. he knew that he shouldn’t like guys, but yet he did.</p><p>but that was good, right?</p><p>he figured out who he was! or, at least a part of him. he was still unsure of a lot of other things, but it felt nice to know that he was aware of his sexuality. he didn’t make it obvious though. he knew if he made it some big show something would go wrong and then he would end up shunned from the town and he would have nowhere to go and then he-</p><p>then he would be alone.</p><p>but back to the point. he liked guys.<br/>
that was wrong, but it felt right? so when he meekly brought it up in a casual conversation with his mother one day, his spirits dropped.<br/>
“i’ve been hearin’ about those gay rights protests on the TV, maw. whad’ you think about ‘em?” harley said quietly, sitting at the dinner table and picking at his food.<br/>
his mom scoffed. “dun’ like em. bunch of freaks, they are. why, you gay or somethin’? ain’t no son of mine gon’ be gay. pussies, the group of ‘em.”<br/>
his heart sank. he nodded weakly. “yeah.” he looked down bleakly at the food on his plate, colors blurring together. he hadn’t noticed at the time, but tears pooled in his eyes. he blinked and they retreated. harley swallowed thickly, a traitorous lump in his throat. he nodded more forcefully, and he ate his food begrudgingly. his ears rang loudly, drowning out all of the noise that swallowed him.<br/>
he felt like running, or puking, or doing literally anything else but sitting near his mom.  he finished, shoving the plate in the sink, and quickly rushing to his workshop in the garage. he fumbled with his phone, scrolling through the contacts frantically. his hand hovered over a name. “tony” it read, and he hesitated. his mind screamed at him that he needed to talk to somebody, that it wasn’t healthy to keep this balled up, and it wasn’t okay. but his hand wavered, and he lowered the phone. he turned it off, shoving it into his back pocket and sighing heavily. maybe… maybe he could just ride it out. he could wait a bit, just let it blow over, right?</p><p>god, how naïve he was.</p><p>harley ran. he ran, and ran, and ran until he couldn’t anymore. tears streaked down his face, cold night breeze freezing his face and the tears. trees flickered past him as the undergrowth scratched and clawed at his legs, but he didn’t feel a thing. his eyes blurred and his chest heaved, up and down and up and down and up and down until he came to a stop, panting hard and gasping for breath. tears stung at his cheeks, and he let out a choked sob. he fished the phone out of his pocket with trembling hands, and he scrolled through the contacts, pressing tony’s instantly.</p><p>it rang once.</p><p>silence.</p><p>it rang twice.</p><p>please, tony! pick up, god, just this one time. he thought desperately, hand pulling the phone up to his ear. even though he was in the middle of the woods, he had wired the phone to connect to anything with a good service, whether it be someone’s wifi or just plain data. </p><p>it rang thrice.</p><p>he let out another sob and almost screamed at the phone. “please, for the love of god, pick up the damn phone, tony!”<br/>
“harley? kid, whatcha callin’ me for?” tony’s voice rang, a small burst of relief slamming into harley’s chest. he breathed in heavily, trying to calm down his racing mind.<br/>
“oh thank god. i…”<br/>
“hold on, why are you breathing so heavy? are you okay? did you get into a fight? do you need help? i mean-“ tony interrupted, ticking harley off a bit. harley bit his tongue, not wanting to snap just yet.<br/>
“tony! please, i just… my mom… kicked me out.” harley forced out, voice wavering.<br/>
silence consumed the two, and harley’s heart dropped. what if… what if tony didn’t like him? what if he didn’t help harley? what if tony hung up and left him? left harley again?<br/>
“…ley? harley! did i lose ya?” tony’s voice came back into focus. “can you tell me why?”<br/>
“i…” harley started, doubt seeping in even more. “p-promise you won’t… think of me any less, tony? please.”<br/>
tony seemed taken aback through the phone, before clearing his throat. “of course. why would i… nevermind, just, please tell me.”<br/>
“i’m… i’m gay.”<br/>
his heart beat wildly inside his chest, and he felt like he was sweating from every pore on his body. his hand shook, phone strangely glued to his ear despite. he gulped slightly, and-<br/>
“oh. okay, nice. so am i! i mean, not nice that your mom kicked you out, but we have something else in common!”</p><p>oh.</p><p>“oh… thank god. it felt like i was… alone. s-sorry for bothering you-“<br/>
“wait.” tony stopped him firmly. “you said your mom kicked you out. where are you staying? obviously not at your house.”<br/>
“um… i dunno, i’ll figure that out sometime else. not now though, i don’t think-“<br/>
“you wanna come live with us? we’ve got plenty of spare rooms in the tower.”<br/>
“t-tony, i can’t, it’d be a bother to move me in-“<br/>
“no it wouldn’t! they’ll love you there! they need someone else there.”<br/>
“really, tony, i can’t-“<br/>
“i’m already sending a helicopter to your location. don’t move, alright? that would make it harder to find you, you know? i-“<br/>
“thank you tony.” harley said completely honestly, brushing his honey blonde curly hair out of the way. “seriously.”<br/>
tony laughed on the other side of the phone. “don’t sweat it, kid. i’ve basically adopted every smart gay kid ive ever been around for 5 minutes and didn’t hate. remember, we’re connected.”<br/>
harley laughed softly, tears on his face still going, but a little for happiness. it was still really sad, but… maybe he would get through this.</p><p>maybe it wouldn’t go wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>